Lion King III: Lexa's Adventure
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are the new King and Queen, who are blessed with twins. Leo, being the male, will eventually take over as King. But what about his sister? What happens when she leaves the Pride and runs into a lioness and a cub who need help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King nor its characters, but I do own the characters of Leo, Lexa, Asher, and Alana.

A/N: This is my first Lion King fanfic :)

* * *

The Lion King III: Lexa's Adventure

By ChibiUsa20  
_  
Chapter One: The Surprise Birth_

* * *

It had been two years since Kovu and Kiara had united their families and had been married. A year later, Simba stepped down has King and announced Kovu and Kiara as his successors. Now, the new King and Queen were awaiting the birth of their first cub. But they were in for a big surprise…

It was a gorgeous day in the Pride Lands. Timon and Pumbaa were not going to waste it. They had left Pride Rock earlier on in the day to go bug hunting. They were _starving_.

"How do those Lions eat meat? The real food is right here!" The little meerkat spoke, as he gobbled up a funny looking bug. He swallowed and let out a happy sigh.

"I dunno, Timon, but they've got such sharp teeth…" His companion, Pumbaa, answered. The warthog had his mouth full of food. Timon rolled his eyes as his response.

"I know _how_ they eat. I just don't understand it. Even Simba knows! All the best taste is in the bugs." Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

As the pair continued to search for bugs to eat, they were interrupted by the pounding noise of hooves on the ground. A herd of antelope were running towards them. Timon jumped onto Pumbaa and screamed.

"What's going on?!"

Pumbaa looked around and saw other animals running in the same direction. They were all running towards Pride Rock. Birds flew overhead as well.

"Uh, Timon, I think something's going on!!"

Timon stood up to look. His mouth flew open as he realized what was happening.

"Kiara had the baby! They are going to show him!" Timon quickly urged Pumbaa to go toward the Royal home.

"Or her," Pumbaa corrected, remembering the time that they had mistaken baby Kiara for a boy. Timon rolled his eyes again, trying not to think of dealing with another girl. He would prefer a boy like Simba, who could hang out with them and eat bugs. He grew excited to see the new cub.

A few miles away, a very happy couple stood by the den on Pride Rock. The new mother, Kiara, smiled lovingly at her mate, Kovu. She glanced back at her parents, who were watching with pride. They were all awaiting the arrival of Rafiki, the royal advisor, who would present the new heir to the kingdom. Zazu, Simba's advisor and friend, appeared beside Kovu and announced the arrival of Rafiki.

The old monkey soon appeared himself, carrying his magic stick in his left hand. He flashed a smile at the new parents and bowed lightly towards the old King and Queen.

Simba bent his head down in respect and greeted his old friend by putting a paw around him. Rafiki looked towards the sky, where the sun was positioned exactly above them. Rafiki looked at the new King and Queen and nodded.

"It is time," He spoke, motioning for the new parents to follow him up to the tip of Pride Rock. Rafiki looked down at the animals who were awaiting the presentation of the new heir.

Kiara handed the newborn heir to Rafiki. He smiled tenderly at the cub in his arms and turned around. He held the baby up by his underarms and lifted him above his head. The animals below cheered and cried. The clouds opened above and the sun poured down on the small cub. Above him, the image of his great-grandfather, Mufasa, was beaming with pride.

"I present to you the crowned prince, Leo."

Rafiki held the cub for a few more minutes and then set him back down beside Kiara. She smiled at the monkey and handed him another cub. Kiara and Kovu had been blessed with twins, one of the first set to be born in the Pride Lands.

Rafiki did the same with the second cub as he had done with the first. He raised the cub into the sky and the animals went wild once again. Mufasa smiled lovingly upon his great-granddaughter.

"I present to you the crowned princess, Lexa."

The cub in Rafiki's hand squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. Leaves soon surrounded her, grabbing her attention. This was the first thing that Timon and Pumbaa saw as they approached Pride Rock.

"A girl! Again! Oi!" Timon moaned, falling backwards. He didn't even bother to get up.

"Aw, come on Timon," Pumbaa whispered, "It's not that bad." It was then that he noticed Kiara was holding _another_ cub. He picked up Timon in his mouth and scurried quickly towards Kiara. Pumbaa set Timon down right in front of the baby cub.

"Timon! Look!" Timon opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of the cub. He looked at the one in front of him and then the one in Rafiki's arms. He did this about five times.

"Two?! TWO GIRLS?!" Timon just about fainted.

Kovu laughed at his meerkat friend.

"No. That's my son, Leo. Lexa's twin brother."

Timon looked at Pumbaa and then back at the baby cub. Then, he cheered. He cheered so loud that baby Lexa jumped out of Rafiki's arms and tackled him.

"I knew it. I knew it. The girls are always trouble!!"

Everyone laughed and continued to celebrate the birth of the new Prince and Princess. The two cubs cuddled close to their mother and father, who looked down at them adoringly.

In the time to come, Leo would soon be the new King of the Pride Lands. Unknowing to the cubs, one of them had a fixed destiny while the other would change theirs on one simple decision.

* * *

Review, if you want. Feedback would be nice! Chapter two on the way, hopefully.  
Love, ChibiUsa20


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King at all! Just a few new characters. Also, thank you to all of my reviewers so far!

* * *

The Lion King III: Lexa's Adventure

By ChibiUsa20  
_  
Chapter Two: Lexa's Decision_

* * *

It had been roughly three years since the birth of Kovu and Kiara's children, Leo and Lexa. The prince and princess of the Pride Lands were growing stronger everyday and would soon fall into their respective roles. Lexa, however, was not very keen on this idea of being put aside while her brother ruled.

"I don't understand, Grandpa," Lexa sighed, a perplexed look on her young face. "Why can't I rule the Pride Lands? I know more about it than Leo ever would!"

What the small cub spoke was true. Her brother had never been the type to explore, while she often did (and received lectures about safety later, I might add). Leo enjoyed being around adults, especially their grandmother, Nala, who tended to him as if he were her own. Lexa, on the other hand, enjoyed being with their grandfather and learning about the Pride Lands as much as she could. Nothing excited her more than hearing adventure stories and letting her imagination run wild with them.

"Lexa, how many times do we need to discuss this?" Simba responded, looking sympathetically at his granddaughter. "When a male is born, he will always inherit. I know that you don't agree with that – but it's been that way for many years."

Lexa gave him a disapproving look. "But Mama was a female and she's Queen here!"

Simba nodded, "That's because she was our only heir, Lexa. She did find a mate when she was the right age and had you and your brother. Technically, the Pride Lands belong to your father more so than your mother."

Lexa huffed and waved her tail angrily behind her. "It's just not fair."

Simba nuzzled his nose to hers tenderly. "I know, little one, but you've got so much ahead of you. Who knows what could happen? Just know that your family loves you and you'll always have a home here no matter what."

The cub stared out from the cave to look at the blue sky. Why should she have to rule anywhere else but here? It was her home and she knew it better than her brother ever would. She knew how the animals lived and now magical the land really was.

Suddenly, a voice called from the opening of the royal den. It was the voice of her brother.

"Lexa? It's time for our bath."

Lexa nuzzled her grandfather before she ran to join her brother. As she approached the entrance, she couldn't help but look over Leo. At birth, he had been somewhat smaller than she but was now catching up. He held his head high and the sun shown through the dark hair that grew on the top of his head. His green eyes were cautious, but loving as he met her gaze. He swished his tail and grinned at her.

Lexa followed him to where the lionesses of Pride Rock tended to their children and relaxed when they weren't out hunting. Lexa spotted her mother as they rounded the corner of Pride Rock. Kiara was lying comfortably beside her mother, Nala, who smiled as she spotted her grandchildren.

"Are you two ready for your bathes?"

Leo eagerly bolted over to his grandmother and placed himself directly under her head. She tenderly began to administer his bath and the Prince sighed happily. Lexa, however, slowly made her way to her mother. She did enjoy her bath time, usually… but she wanted so badly to go exploring again today…

"Uh, Mama…can I just skip my bath? Heh, heh…I…uh…want to go…do something…"

Kiara shook her head at her headstrong daughter. "Not today I'm afraid. You missed yesterday's already. It's time you were cleaned. Come here."

Lexa reluctantly followed her mother's orders and sat next down between her mother's front paws. She felt her mother's rough tongue pulling at her fur.

"Ah! Mama! That hurts!" Lexa groaned, pulling away. Kiara gave her daughter an I-told-you-so look. "Sorry…"

Lexa looked over at her brother, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He caught her eye and laughed at her. He knew that she hated having baths as much as he loved them. Lexa huffed and pulled away from her mother.

"Okay, Mama. I think I'm all clean now!" Before her mother could protest, Lexa pounced away and ran towards her brother. "Can we go play, please?"

"Aw, Lexa. I'm not done my bath yet!" cried the young Prince. Lexa ignored him and looked back and forth between her mother and grandmother. Her face spread out into an innocent grin, one that almost mirrored that of her grandfather when he was young.

Kiara looked over at Nala, who smiled. The Queen nodded at her young daughter, who rushed back over to nuzzle her. "Thank you, Mama."

Leo rolled his eyes at his sister and nuzzled his grandmother in thanks before he joined his sister.

"Lex – do we _have_ to go exploring today? I'm a little tired…"

Lexa nodded her impatient head and swished her tail so that it hit Leo in the face. She chuckled when he scowled at her.

"Don't you want to go see Timon and Pumbaa? And eat some bugs!" Lexa questioned, teasing her brother. She knew for a fact that he hated bugs, even seeing them freaked him out, let alone eating them. He shivered at her words.

"Not particularly. But if you want…I guess I can deal with it…"

"Let's go then!" the Princess cheered. She led her brother down the path that had been marked by their grandfather years ago. She pounced happily towards the watering hole, where she was their friends were eating up the latest grubs. The first thing she spotted was Pumbaa's tail, which was sticking straight up in the air.

"Pumbaa! Hi!" Lexa yelled, coming to a halt as she approached him. Pumbaa greeted her first with his mouth full of half eaten bugs. Leo almost gagged at the site.

"Prince, Princess," Pumbaa muttered, while lowering himself to them. Lexa beamed at the address, while Leo shook his head.

"Pumbaa, cut it out, and where is Timon?" He questioned, searching for the meerkat. He finally spotted him digging for bugs close by the watering hole. Leo ran over to meet him.

"How are you today, Princess?" Pumbaa asked, while offering her a bug. Lexa smiled and gladly accepted. She shared her grandfather's love of bugs. It was amusing to the rest of her family.

"I'm okay; I guess…I've been thinking about the Pride Lands again…"

"Princess Lexa…"

"Oh, I know Pumbaa! I'm the Princess, not the Prince. It all goes to Leo…but why? It makes no sense to me. I think we should be able to choose where we rule, don't you? I know Leo would let me rule here if I could. He's so shy sometimes…"

Pumbaa looked at her curiously. "Well, since that can't happen what will you do?"

Lexa stared out into the open savannah and the vast lands that had once belonged to the great Mufasa, her great-grandfather. She sadly realized that, rightfully, none of it could be hers. She turned her face away from Pumbaa and answered his question silently.

"I'll have to leave Pride Rock and make my own way…"

Pumbaa titled his head to the side as he watched the Princess of the Pride Lands join her brother and Timon near the watering hole.

* * *

R&R please!  
--Love ChibiUsa20


End file.
